


Through Any Galaxy

by HiddlestonerCorner



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Captured, Caring, Comedy, Cute, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fighting, First Love, Fluff, Humor, Love, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Sassy, Talking, Violence, Yelling, laugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlestonerCorner/pseuds/HiddlestonerCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha, a simple human from earth who is taken by the first order, is placed on Starkiller Base and is given the duty of attending to General Hux, Captain Phasma and to the mighty Kylo Ren. She finds an interest in Kylo Ren. But little does she know that the feelings might be mutual. Her and Kylo Ren slowly become friends but many obstacles are thrown their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I fought as hard as I could but I was continuously dragged by the people in white uniforms and helmets. My kicking and screaming had been a lost cause. I was no match. They were much more stronger than I was. I gave up and let them drag me to the ship. 

Never in my whole life would I have ever imagined that this would have happened to me. When I was inside the ship the door behind me closed shut. I looked around the room and counted the guards. Six total. I would never escape. One of the guards, male I presume, motioned to another guard to take me to a room down the hall. Yet again I was surrounded by guards and was guided down a long hallway. The guards stopped in front of a large grey metal door. The male guard typed in a code on the door and it opened.

I was shoved into the room roughly and was left. 

What am I going to do? There obviously from another planet, from another world. My family. I'll never see them again. I dropped to the floor and held my knees. My mom, my dad, my sisters. There going to think I'm dead. Tears formed in my eyes and I rocked myself against the bed that sat in the room. I kept crying, balling my fists against my knees. What are these people going to do to me? I wouldn't have that answer until later anyways.

I cried to the point to where I couldn't anymore. My eyes were blurry and my nose was stuffed. I had never felt so helpless, so alone. I leaned my head on my knees and closed my eyes. I stopped crying and tried to calm down. It worked and I slipped off into a deep sleep. Yet when I woke up I was going to have to face the leaders of this ship. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"You what?" Captain Phasma said as she sat at the head of the table in the war room. Her disbelief etched onto her face. "I don't understand why you grabbed her 8278."

" I...She saw us and I didn't want her telling anyone of our presence on Earth, Captain Phasma. I swear it. I only did it in the hopes of protecting the First Order," stormtrooper 8278 said fearfully to Captain Phasma.

She glanced at him stoically through her mask. No one could see her face, her emotions, they could see nothing of her. She was angry at the stormtrooper. 

"Your dismissed," she said and motioned with her hand for him to leave.

"So 8278 grabbed a girl from earth. Let her be of some use. I don't want another pathetic waste. If all comes to waste then at least she could be my whore, if she is attractive at least" General Hux said laughing. 

"Hopefully Hux. She is from Earth after all" Kylo Ren said agreeing with General Hux.


	2. Chapter 2

They shook me awake the next day and I groaned in response. My ears were ringing oddly and I was extremely groggy. I had no idea what time it was. That angered me but I had more dire problems to worry about. When I didn't respond to what they were telling me they themselves dragged me forward and out of the room. There grip on my arms was too tight and I could feel the blood circulation leaving my arms. 

I wanted to scream at them but I couldn't utter anything out of my mouth. It was not that I was scared or was too angry to lash out at them. It was rather that my throat hurt and if I tried to talk it would be too hoarse. 

My whole body was in pain. _Everywhere_. The only idea as to why I was in pain was that I had been put on a space ship and flown through space. I must have dealt with some sort of jet lag. For my sake I'm going to call it space lag.

I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll never see my family again. I'm scared because I might die. I can't die. I haven't graduated high school. I haven't had a boyfriend yet. I haven't experienced what the world has to offer. Please I can't die. I haven't done anything wrong. I want to hope so. 

_I'm so scared._

Though at the moment luck wasn't in my favor. It never seemed liked it was though. Anytime something good happened to me, something bad was bound to come right after. So many questions were running through my head. 

Why did they take me? I'm not special. I'm just a normal person. I'm not famous or anything.

But that guard. Wait there called stormtroopers apparently. That one stormtrooper saw me and then moments later I was dragged to my doom onto this forsaken space ship. They saw me and they seemed to think I was a threat, a danger. I wanted to laugh so bad. What was I going to do run around and scream that I saw a space ship. Now I'm the type of person who wouldn't take a chance of doing that. Today, people who went and told someone would be called crazy. 

For instance if I hadn't been kidnapped by these people and had told my parents they would've laughed at me. I mean the ideal thought of it would make any person laugh with disbelief. It just is absurd. I thought it was too. But I'm on this fucking ship right now with these people. 

_Are they even people. What are they anyways? I guess I'd have to wait and see wouldn't I._

They continued to drag me and I was pulled into a lightly dimmed room that donned a chair with straps that would immobilize a person in it. I laughed out loud at them and received several jabs to my side as they threw me into the chair and fastened the straps on my arms and on my legs. They soon left right after and I glared at them as they left.

My emotions were all over the place. I wanted to scream, cry and laugh all at the same time. That certainly would make me look crazy if I did that. Time seemed to move slowly as I was left in here. I would be lost in my own thoughts again. 

What I would guess was ten minutes later a severely intimidating man walked in. He donned an all black robe with some sort of mask that had silver lines that ran across the top of the mask. He didn't say anything as he took a seat across me. He slowly sat down as he looked at me. He too was another creature or person to wear a mask. I guess all these things as I would call them wore masks on this ship. 

This man was still oddly silent and it made me feel flustered. I did not glance at the man at all. I looked around the room and then glanced at the wall to my right. It was too awkward. Him not talking was awkward. The whole situation at the moment was odd and it made me cringe.

"Who are you?" the man asked though the mask. I knew that that was not his real voice. The mask made it sound deeper and robotic like slightly. I could not answer in some sassy way. I had to be careful how I answered. I need to keep my cool and not anger them in any way. I need to stay alive that is my main priority. 

"I'm Samantha. I'm from Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. I'm sixteen years old," I replied to him meekly. 

He stared at me in response. He moved his hands to his lap. That was the only thing I saw him do. 

"Do you know why your here?" he casually asked me. These questions were so meager, so obvious it annoyed me. 

"A stormtrooper saw me and then grabbed me. He must have saw me as a threat to you guys or something," I said to him. This simply was the only response I could give him. I heard his breathing through the mask and it certainly did not help me relax. It only increased my fear at the moment. 

"I see. I am under the thought that you are not an imminent threat of any sort. We simply can not return you to your planet though. You will stay a prisoner here because you have not committed any offenses against us. You will be given a job among our janitorial or kitchen staff and if we decide to we will promote you to a higher rank with given time. All questions will be answered by Captain Hux who I will personally send to you later on," he said while standing up. He glanced at me once last time while I tried to process what he said. 

_The only sound I heard was the swish of the door closing._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for these short two chapters. I've been a little busy lately. I though often lose motivation for stories or get writers block. In this story I haven't since I just started writing it. But anyways the next chapter should be much longer than this one and I will try to post one or two chapters every week. I thank all of you guys for reading and leaving kudos on here. This is my first story on here and it really means a lot. Till the next chapter lol!


	3. Chapter 3

"This is your room pathetic scum. General Hux will be here soon so get your self presentable," the male stormtrooper said to me. I understood that perfectly clear. Great I was about to meet another pathetic bossy figure of this so called first order. Funnily I couldn't care less. I nodded my head and walked into the small but horribly bland room.

The room was tiny and contained a small twin bed adorned with a grey sheet set and comforter; a small dresser that was black; a little nightstand next to the bed that had a lamp sitting on the top of it.

As I inspected the room, I noticed a door across from the bed and to my surprise there was a bathroom. That certainly made me a little happier. I really didn't want to go to a public bathroom and shower room. The anxiety it would give me. Especially the feeling of embarrassment and reluctance. So apparently I had to look presentable.

I went into the bathroom and glanced at my self through the mirror. Several pieces of my hair had fell out of my bun and was strewn across the side of my face and on my forehead. My face was slightly dirty and it was very noticeable that my eyes were bloodshot. Hence from the crying and stressing out I had done. My clothes weren't really tattered.

I hadn't been shot or beaten until I was bloody. I had only received a few jabs to my stomach and to my sides. My clothes did not sport any holes and blood and for that I was thankful. I stared at my face for several moments and could not believe that I was in this situation right now. I can make it through this. I know I can.

I'm strong, thats all that really matters.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room for some clothes. I finally checked the black dresser near the bathroom door and found some clothes in the second drawer of the dresser. I found: a black long sleeve shirt, that was going to be a bit tight because it was a smaller size than I was; black cargo pants, and black leather boots. The boots didn't seem like they were ideal around the ship but I took them graciously. I guess they hand picked them for me. I then realized I needed a new bra and underwear and checked the top drawer just in case. There sat five black bras in my size and fives pairs of black underwear also in my size. Funnily they could get my bra and underwear sizes right but they couldn't get my shirt size right.

I went back to the bathroom and took my clothes off. I kicked them over to the corner of the bathroom and got in the shower. I turned the knob to the hot water and felt it hit my body. It felt like I hadn't taken a shower in forever. The warm water ran down my back as I stood there just relishing in it. The warm water soothed my stiff back and neck muscles and I prayed that I could just stay in here forever. I found some shampoo and conditioner in the shower and cleaned my hair. It was some generic brand and didn't really help my hair at all. It smelled very bland but I used it anyway. I was done a few minutes later and slipped my towel on. I then slipped out of the shower and was met with the steam that filled the bathroom. I dried myself with the towel and then towel dried my hair as best as I could. Apparently they didn't have blow driers.

I dropped the towel down with my dirty clothes and slipped the new clothes on. Indeed as I assumed, the shirt was too tight and it hugged my chest too much. Certainly it would be a distraction to the many men on here. I hadn't seen many women so I assumed it was a male dominated ship.

When I slipped out of the bathroom I saw a man sitting on a chair in the corner of my room. I shrieked and stepped back. He scared the living daylights out of me.

I tried to catch my breath as I walked closer to him. "Um. You must be General Hux, right?" I asked him politely, coaxing an answer out of him as nice as I could. It was more of a rhetorical question or rather I was trying to make conversation. Because he hadn't and I'm not sure I could deal with the painful silence any longer.

"Yes I am and you are Samantha. Kylo Ren addressed the issue that I was to come here and answer any questions you had and to help you understand what is expected of you while you are here. So what questions do you have for me?" he asked sitting stoically at the chair before me. I didn't want to stand while asking him questions so I plopped down onto the bed and faced him.

"Why must you keep me here. I wouldn't tell of your guy's existence. No one would believe me anyways," I rambled out quickly. My emotions getting the best of me.

"I think you know the answer to that Samantha. We must, we have to. Our supreme leader has said so and we must abide by his wishes."

"Am I going to be here forever?" I hopelessly asked him staring at the wall across me. Wishing I was anywhere but here right now.

"Yes unfortunately so. You are now our property and forever indebted to us since we spared your life and did not kill you".

"I don't have any more questions," I sadly said and laid back onto my pillow. I didn't want to hear anymore of his bull shit. I would lose it if I got one more pathetic answer from him.

He glanced at me curiously and stood up. "If its between you and me. I am sincerely sorry that this has happened to you," he said quietly. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning consisted of me groaning when a ridiculously loud alarm went off. The time had been set already for me.

_Today was going to be a fun day._

I stepped out of my minuscule room and stepped into the nicely gray grandeur hallway. Dozens of storm-troopers walked down the hall and I assumed it was breakfast time so I followed them. My assumption was indeed correct and there lay before me was the largest cafeteria I had ever seen. The line was ridiculously long and I had waited about twenty minutes until I had gotten my tray.

Not so surprisingly the storm-troopers took off their masks when they ate. Many were men but there was the occasional female. I had no idea where to sit and I felt so lost. Luckily I spotted some kind looking women and gently asked them if I could sit with them.

"Of course you can. So your the new girl. We didn't expect you to be so pretty. All the men are talking about you. The rumors were right SS-8299!".

_Today was definitely going to be a great day._


	4. Chapter 4

"I just arrived here and no one has barely seen me. Thats really funny," I said laughing while taking a bite of my roll. You see SS-8299 and another woman called SN-8298 were telling me of the rumors that had been said about me. I thought it was rather comical as they giggled and told me everything. I guess it was me being fresh meat and all. 

"8299 she is really pretty so I totally get it," chipped in after taking a sip of her drink. These women, 8299 and 8298, as I wanted to call them for short were nice and funny and since I had arrived here they were the only ones who had given me some happiness, some hope. Apparently any people on board this ship had only thirty minutes to eat and socialize and then our shifts were to start. Yay, because I was totally excited to start working today. To push aside my own feelings of sadness, it was going to become depression if this eats at me any longer. 

Now don't even get me started on depression. I for instance had even greater odds of getting depression if I have bouts of sadness. Depression runs in my family sadly.

I threw away my pathetic little plastic tray and sauntered out of the cafeteria to only realize that I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go. I looked to my left and then to my right and they endlessly looked the same. I oddly stood there contemplating on where to go until I realized that I should seek out General Hux.

In my sadness last night I didn't finish the rest of my questions and that resulted in General Hux seeing himself out. Great, just great. Now I just need to figure out where he is. 

I took my gut instinct and went right and walked aimlessly for five minutes or so. I hadn't seen a single person so far and was just about to give up.

"So we meet again scum."

Just the person I was not wanting to ever see again. 

_Kylo Ren._

"Oh... hey Kylo. Fancy seeing you here," I awkwardly said, mentally I was being squashed to the ground. Oh my god Samantha. Your fine. You'll be fine. Now if I can survive this conversation and not sound retarded then I'll be fine. But currently I needed to not anger him further. The first time I was fine. Another topic of discussion amongst 8299 and 8298 was of Kylo Ren's anger issues. And I certainly didn't want to be on the other side of his light saber. 

"Do...not talk to me as if I am common folk. Certainly a mistake you will not make again. Do not think yourself above the law Samantha. You'd do best not to," he growled to me as he flew past me. The mask didn't make me feel any less welcomed.

Well great I pissed him off again. I was on his shit list for sure. Back on track, I needed to get to General Hux. I continued on and saw a sign on the wall that said, _Control Room #1_. Wouldn't hurt to look right. And much to my surprise General Hux was there. Luck was on my side or maybe it was fate. But whatever it was I was certainly grateful. 

I walked over to Hux and cleared my throat to get his attention. I mean he wasn't busy at the moment. Rather he had been standing in the center of the room standing as straight as could be and glanced around the room watching everyone. His eyes flitted towards mine and displayed surprise.

"I didn't expect to be graced with your presence today. How can I be of assistance?," he sincerely asked.

"I forgot to ask you where I would be going to do my job," I asked him. He grinned and then smiled at me. 

"Actually we decided your going to be Kylo's servant," he said smiling horrendously big.

"What!" I screeched. 

_Oh my fucking god._

"Are you joking with me?," I freaked asking him.

"Not at all Samantha. I hope your first day goes well. Hopefully you'll stay in one piece," he laughed at me.

My head was spinning and my hands got really clammy. Really! My life just got worse. 

"Kylo's chambers are down the hall, room 348. I warn you to do everything he wishes. Hes a force to be reckoned with and one certainly you won't win".

 


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo's room surprisingly was bare. It only contained the necessities that a bedroom needed. There in the middle of the room lay an enormous bed laden with black silk sheets and only the finest comforter that I had ever seen. So luxurious it was, I could tell.

  
  
I had just previously knocked on the door waiting to be let in and to face the presence of the mighty Kylo Ren. He hadn't said anything yet and I stood there contemplating if I should say something to ease the fore coming tension. He stood at the opposite of the room facing a large window that displayed the whole galaxy before me. I stepped forward slowly towards Kylo. He no doubt sensed my presence. I wasn't quite sure what to do.

  
  
"Your will is surprisingly strong. I doubted you. I am very impressed. You continue in the hope that you will escape this treacherous place. But you like any other are not in charge of your own fate. We are. The Republic. Us. Me!," he growled at me, spinning on his heel to yell at me in that such distasteful tone. He does not scare me. I am not scared of him. Hes just a pathetic bully.

  
  
"Indeed I am girl."

  
  
"Hux said I am to be your servant. Obviously that cannot be. You hate the mere sight of me, but this must be along the lines of punishment right? Your punishing me aren't you?" I questioned him, silently pleading it wasn't true. That he was really just bull shitting me. 

 

"Yes I am," he blatantly stated stepping so close right in front of me. You don't scare me. Your just a bully. 

 

"You should be scared Samantha. And it does not matter if I am a bully or not. This is my true nature."

 

"Your nature. I know of your true nature. Raised by Han Solo and Leia Organa. Once a boy who was generous and loving, his vivacious will to become a jedi. But his sadness hurt him and joined him with the Dark Side. That is your true nature. You put up this front to protect yourself. To put this shield up that your strong but really you just want to be loved," I said staring at him through his mask.

 

That pathetic mask. The mask that covered his face. His very face that displays all his emotions. And at this very moment I wish that I could see his face. To see if what I had said, had really been true. If it meant anything. But like a coward, and the coward that was his grandfather, he hid behind the mask. 

 

That's all hes good at doing anyways.

 

"I expect you to be here at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Not a minute late. Do you understand?" he said menacingly.

 

"Yes sir" I said defeated, turning around and walking away from a battle that I knew deep in my heart that I would never win. 

 

Later, I found myself drumming my fingers on my thigh wishing I could be back home. Watching TV, hell arguing with my sisters would be fun right now. Anything of home made me want to cry and break everything around me. What is my mom doing right now? Is she sitting on the couch near my bed watching some show on Netflix? Or is she crying herself to sleep wondering where her precious daughter is?

I assumed it was the latter and then slipped into bed for a much needed sleep. 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up feeling odd. I couldn't put a finger on it. I felt lost, like I didn't exist or that my problems simply didn't really matter in the long run. I slipped out of my bed and took my clothes off. I walked exactly three steps to the right and glanced at myself in the mirror. Who was the girl staring back at me? I didn't recognize her at this exact moment. 

I placed my hands on the mirror and gritted my teeth glaring at my reflection in the mirror. Straggly looking hair, a freckled but fair face. Thats all there was to my face anyways. I scoffed and walked away. What am I supposed to do? Oh wait, I know. Meet Kylo Ren at eight o'clock on the dot, not a minute late. I unfortunately am going to disappoint because I never arrive on time. Even he can't change that. 

I put on the standard uniforms for all staff and personnel on the First Order ship and then left my bedroom. I sped through the hallways making occasional commentary trying to make my way to Kylo Ren. What was awaiting me? I'm honestly not quite sure. But I assume he is a man of emotions and has anger issues. How very true. The walk wasn't terrible but it wasn't any fun either. The clanking of my boots on the ground was very annoying. I want to rip them off and leave them right here in the hallway. 

When I arrive into the room where Kylo Ren told me to meet him, my heart had never raced so fast. My hands were sweaty and my heart was racing so fast. I tapped my foot awaiting for his arrival. I had wrongfully assumed that the mighty Kylo Ren would have been here before I had, but I was wrong. My eyes flitted across the room looking for anything of interest but there was nothing. Just a single black chair and I plopped my tired ass into it. I stretched my back and twisted my sides trying to get comfy. The door slid open and I was met with his menacing looking mask. Not something I'd want to wake up to. 

"I hear your thoughts. Maybe I'll stop by sometime in the morning while your sleeping and wake you up and test that theory" he stated in that oh so pleasant robotic sounding voice.

"No thanks. You don't have to take time out of your day to go and do that. I'd rather enjoy my sleep than let that happen," I stated very seriously glancing at him while messing with my nails. He scoffed and made his way to me.

"We have much to do young one. I must evaluate your mental and physical capabilities."

"What do you mean evaluate them?" I stated wanting to know why and what he would to evaluate them.

"So many questions young one. It does not matter just do what I say lest you frustrate me."

I nodded my head. Gosh he is so straight forward and direct. He's so neutral, not emotional. Its unnerving. I stood up and stood very close to him.

"So lets get to it then."

Today is going to be a very fun day. 


End file.
